


Sweetness

by Cloudy_mind125



Series: fem!Viktuuri AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Model Victor Nikiforov, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor is Whipped, but also a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_mind125/pseuds/Cloudy_mind125
Summary: What truly captivated Viktoria's attention was the barista.The young girl looked like she was in her early twenties, with fair skin that looked ridiculously soft and short raven hair around her round face. She was wearing a cute and very short pastel blue apron that hugged her sinful curves. If Viktoria made the effort, she could almost read what the name tag said:Hi! I'm Yuuri!-----------------------------------------OR the AU where Viktoria has a broken coffee maker and develops a crush on the cute barista.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: fem!Viktuuri AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first work so I'm a bit nervous. I've planned it to be a collection of one-shots about fem!Viktuuri, but I don't know.  
> I have to say that English is not my first language, so if you find a mistake feel free to correct me, but please have some mercy and be respectful.

Viktoria didn't need to go to a cafe.  
She had the fanciest flat situated in the centric streets of Detroit, a penthouse from where she had a magnificent view of the city below her. Viktoria had decorated it with a bunch of expensive pictures and the finest furniture. Her family back in Russia had never been lack of money, and her job earned her a great salary.  
That was one of the good things of being a model.  
Viktoria has always been a pretty girl. Since she was a little kid, her parents always got compliments about how adorably cute their daughter was. When she became a bit older, Viktoria remembered the boys in her class always gravitating around her. She tried to be with them. Or at least she tried to like masculine company, without success.  
Viktoria was sixteen when she discovered that what she liked were girls, not boys.  
It was at sixteen when she also got offered to become a model. That moment was the start of a career that would last until now.  
Viktoria was twenty seven.  
She was a successful model, a gorgeous single woman; she had a dog- Makkachin, her pride and joy.- and a wonderful flat with the newest technology that included a coffee maker.  
A broken coffee maker.  
So, yeah. Despite her almost perfect living conditions, Viktoria had to swallow her pride and search for a coffee shop that looked good enough for her to buy there. Because she was picky even for the coffee she drank, thank you very much.  
She didn't have to walk a lot until something caught her attention.  
The coffee shop was called Celestino's. It looked like a pretty normal place, with the pastries on the shop display -looking good, but nothing too fancy.- and the tiny place painted in soft pastel colors.  
What truly captivated Viktoria's attention was the barista.  
The young girl looked like she was in her early twenties, with fair skin that looked ridiculously soft and short raven hair around her round face. She was wearing a cute and very short pastel blue apron that hugged her sinful curves. If Viktoria made the effort, she could almost read what the name tag said:  
Hi! I'm Yuuri!  
Yuuri was fixing some of the pastries, so she wasn't paying attention to Viktoria right now. She reached one hand up to brush a stray lock of black hair, utterly oblivious of the other woman looking at her from the other side of the glass. Then, apparently satisfied with her work, she nodded to herself with a tiny smile and turned around to bounce back to the counter.  
Viktoria got a very decent glimpse of her ass as a result. Yuuri was wearing tight jeans that showed two round and firm bubbles that were begging to be squished right there.  
God helped her, but that was the finest ass Viktoria had ever seen.  
The older woman found herself being guided by an invisible force to the coffee shop. The thoughts she had been having before about cheap coffee and her broken coffee maker were long forgotten.

Yuuri was a hard worker.  
She had lived her whole life in Hatetsu with her parents and older sister Mari. When she decided that she would study abroad, her parents hadn't been very happy, because they would miss her, but they supported her decision anyways.  
Life in America was very different from Japan. People were louder and surprisingly touchy and the manners were so different and Yuuri felt so lonely at first in a country that was so far from home...  
Everything got a glow up the moment she met Phichit. She was her roommate, and her first friend since Yuuri could remember. A real friend who was her age. Yuuri had Yuko and Takeshi when she had been little, but they were older than her, and it was impossible not to be left out sometimes.  
But with Phichit... everything clicked right from the start. She was funny, talkative and outgoing, everything Yuuri couldn't be. The Thai woman always tried to bring Yuuri wherever she went, so the Japanese girl quickly became her plus one.  
Yuuri didn't mind. She owed Phichit most of her social interactions in Detroit, including her job. Her roommate didn't last a second to call Celestino - her boss- to ask him about hiring Yuuri when she learnt about her friend's disastrous financial situation.  
Celestino was a kind man. Tall, with tanned skin and an attractive and very long ponytail that gave him some kind of surfer look. Yuuri had blushed like a cherry when Phichit had commented with her for the first time about their boss's muscular thighs.  
"Do not tell me that those thighs couldn't crush a watermelon." The Thai woman commented.  
Yuuri in that moment almost dropped the large cup of coffee she had been holding, and she had felt a burning blush extend for her whole face.  
"Phichit!" She had protested. "Don't say things like that!"  
Phichit had the shit eating grin that always told Yuuri bad news.  
"Why? I understood that you like to swing both ways... Celestino is an attractive man, I thought that..."  
Yuuri had shushed her aggressively, closing the distance between them in mere seconds. She had grabbed Phichit's apron in her fist in an attempt to catch the other woman's attention.  
"It is because he is right there and I really need the money, so please don't get me fired commenting that."  
Phichit had laughed after that.

Today, Yuuri was alone at the cafe. Not that she minded, in fact, it was one of those days that Yuuri felt in her core the need to be left alone with her thoughts. She worked pleasantly, cleaning the place and collocating all the pastries in the window display. When she felt satisfied with her work, she went to go behind the counter, ready to spend long minutes or even hours before someone came here to buy.  
It wasn't even half a minute before the little bell that announced the door's opening sounded.  
"Hi! Welcome to Celestino's! What can..." Yuuri couldn't even finish the formal greeting when she saw the goddess that had just entered.  
She was tall, like, very tall and those heels only made her legs look even longer. She was lean, with no pudge anywhere else from necessary- Yuuri pointed that with a bit of envy.- and her long silver hair shone as much as the ridiculously expensive looking earrings she was wearing.  
The Japanese woman felt her eyes drawn by those two gorgeous and big boobs the other woman carried. Yuuri could even see her bra through the lacy top she was wearing, the curve of the breast and the perfect pale skin. She only had time to admire those beauties seconds before the sexiest voice she had ever heard blessed her ears.  
"What would you recommend me?" God, what a sultry voice. Yuuri's body shook from head to toe just by hearing it.  
The beauty had the most beautiful baby blue eyes Yuuri had ever seen. The eyelashes were so damn long that the barista swore that they brushed the other woman's cheek.  
She looked ethereal. And God, far too out of Yuuri's league, she thought to herself. She forced to stop staring at her, and tried to find her voice, attempting to not being even more obvious in front of the silver haired woman.  
"Umm our Frappe is very g-good..." Yuuri muttered, avoiding the blue piercing gaze. "You... You should umm..." she bit her lip, nervous. "You should take our muffing... our chocolate muffing too. It is my favorite."  
Great Yuuri; tell the gorgeous woman how much you like to fill your mouth with full calorie food. She felt reddening at that thought, suddenly so conscious of her pudgy body, so different from the perfect one that stood in front of her.  
"I'll try your request then." She said, and Yuuri just saw her wink.  
After giving a nod, Yuuri prepared with slightly shaking hands the Frappe and grabbed the tastiest looking muffin she found. She put all that in a paper bag with the logo of the cafe printed on the front before handing it to the nameless woman.  
"Thank you." She said, grabbing the bag with her perfect manicured hands. "I'll tell you my opinion when I come back." She added a second wink and Yuuri at this point had gone mad.  
Yuuri couldn't even form a decent answer at that point, so she just stood there, nodding like an idiot while the woman disappeared trough the door.  
Damn, she even walked like a fucking model.

"You should have given her your number, Yuuri." Phichit commented, painting her nails in front of their TV, while Friends played on it. None of them were actually watching the show, too immersed on the conversation, but it was nice to have some sound in the background.  
Yuuri sighed, covering her face with both hands before letting escape a groan.  
"I told you." she said, her voice muffled by her hands. "She's way out of my league, Phichit."  
The Thai woman stopped doing her manicure just to glare at Yuuri, and she knew that Phichit was about to say something, but didn't let her even start speaking again:  
"She looked like a damn magazine model." Yuuri argued. "There's no way that someone like her is single."  
Much less that she got interested in someone like Yuuri, who was absurdly plain. Her face was something you wouldn't look twice, with boring eyes behind blue framed glasses and chubby cheeks that made her look like a ball. Phichit always told her that Yuuri had the greatest ass she had ever seen but she knew it wasn't true.  
For two things:  
1\. Phichit was her friend and she probably felt sorry for Yuuri and had the necessity to try to cheer her up.  
2\. Yuuri's ass was like that because her entire body was covered in a lair of fat that made her look too soft.  
She didn't even have proper boobs, for fucks sake.  
"Stop right now." Phichit snapped. "I know what you’re thinking just by looking at your face."  
In a second, her friend had grabbed both of Yuuri's hands and squeezed them while she tried to make direct eye contact.  
"Stop being so cruel to yourself, Yuuri." Phichit said. "You don't have any idea how many people had asked me who you were while we were in a party at some shitty pub."  
"You don't have to do this." Yuuri said. "I know how I look and what I can aspire." She sighed, lowering her gaze because Phichit's eyes were flaming and Yuuri couldn't look at her. "I don't care, really."  
Phichit's grimace told Yuuri she wanted to argue that, but she kept her mouth shut.  
Yuuri gave a sad smile, trying to mask the ill feelings she was having in that moment. She just wanted to curl in the couch and watch a sappy romantic movie and eat ice cream.

The second time the beautiful woman came to Celestino's , Yuuri wasn't alone.  
It was Monday and it had been a very busy day. Since the very opening of the cafe they had had a big bunch of clients. The little bell had been sounding almost constantly, and Yuuri was starting to act in an auto-pilot mode.  
It was two hours after the opening when she appeared.  
Today she was wearing a pencil skirt that showed her elegant figure. A white dess shirt was pulled inside the skirt, and it had the first three buttons open, so Yuuri could see the curve of the breast perfectly.  
Her long and silver ponytail bounced when she walked to the counter. The few clients that were occupying the cafe seemed to not being able of keep their eyes from her.  
It was natural, Yuuri thought. She was perfect.  
Phichit was the one who stood behind the counter today, while Yuuri served the clients. She looked back at the two girls interact, and tried to not be jealous of the way Phichit spoke to her; so natural, so easily. There wasn't any awkwardness there, and Phichit was cute.  
Yuuri tried to swallow the knot that had suddenly formed in her throat. She tried to ignore the voice in her head that told her that everything would be easier if she looked and acted like Phichit.  
"Mm... Excuse me miss." A voice broke Yuuri's trail of thought.  
A young man was sitting in front of her, with his laptop and books on the table. He was clearly waiting for his order, but Yuuri had been too distracted looking at the other two women.  
She whispered an apology, quickly leaving and avoiding the presence of the silver haired beauty.  
To Yuuri's surprise, she left but not before looking back; her baby blue eyes met Yuuri's anxious frame and they seemed to stare at each other for long seconds before the door closed behind her.  
Yuuri kept looking at the door even after the other woman disappeared.  
"She was totally checking you out." Phichit snorted. "She kept giving you quick side glances while you were delivering the orders."  
"You just came up with that." Yuuri replied, feeling a deep flush form in her face at the mere thought of being observed so closely by someone so beautiful. "I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell you about her..."  
Phichit raised her eyebrows, staring at Yuuri like she just grew up a second head.  
"It was the smartest thing you've done about all of this." She gestured to the door and Yuuri, circling her manicured finger. "You're too damn oblivious... the poor woman would have had it even more difficult if it wasn't for me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
The Thai winked before giving her a playful slap on her shoulder.  
"I'm a matchmaker. You'll thank me later on."  
"Phi-chit" Yuuri whined.

Viktoria had already decided that today was the day she would ask for Yuuri's phone.  
Her coffee maker was already repaired, but she kept visiting the cafe, hoping that she would get at least a tiny glimpse of the cutest view possible.  
Watching Yuuri was too endearing: the way the other woman walked, swinging her curvy hips and a sweet smile plastered in her face while she was wearing that apron.  
Oh yes, Viktoria had developed a huge kink with that apron. She had imagined an indecent amount of scenarios where the cute barista would wear the little thing with only lacy underwear under it; sometimes even naked under the adorable cloth.  
With the excuse of the broken coffee maker, Viktoria had visited Celestino's almost every day since she saw the place for the first time. It had been almost a month, and her coffee maker had been repaired for almost two whole weeks. Viktoria just kept coming because of Yuuri. She was a top model who was pinning too hard on the pretty girl from the cafe, whom she hadn't even had a decent conversation yet.  
That was until today.  
Viktoria entered on the cafe, spotting Yuuri behind the counter. Today luckily, seemed like she was working alone. The coworker, Phichit, was a babbling and nice woman who might had encouraged Viktoria to confess her crush, and that made the model take her a liking.  
But she was kind of glad that Yuuri worked alone today. She seemed shy, and Viktoria suspected that her response would be affected by her surroundings, so it was better if they had a bit more of intimacy.  
She approached the counter without being spotted, Yuuri being too busy counting and putting all the money in the cash register. It wasn't until Viktoria stood just in front of her, that the other woman raised her head and saw her.  
And oh, Viktoria swore that she would never get enough of that beautiful pink blush that covered Yuuri's cheeks.  
"Hi." She muttered, the polite salute long forgotten. "Um... What would you want t-to take?"  
'Your number.' Viktoria thought. 'And maybe I can take you out on a date after that, if you let me.'  
She didn't say any of that, of course. Viktoria suspected that Yuuri wouldn't respond positively to such aggressive and direct advances. The model needed to leave her intentions clear, but the last thing she wanted was to scare the barista.  
"I’ll take the usual." She said, smiling widely at her.  
Yuuri nodded before turning around to face the coffee maker and started to prepare Viktoria's order: a Frappe and a chocolate muffin. The fact that her usual order was what Yuuri had recommended her the first time she came here was a mere coincidence.  
Viktoria couldn't help but give a glance to the cutie's backside. Seriously, how was that piece of ass even allowed? Walking with that behind should be a crime.  
"Would you want extra caramel in the Frappe?" Yuuri's sweet voice broke Viktoria's trance. She blinked, trying to bring her mind back to the real world.  
"Yes please, that would be great." Yuuri nodded again, but before she turned around again, Viktoria couldn't help but to speak again. "The name's Viktoria, by the way." She gave one confident smile, like the ones she had to make for the front pages of the magazines. "It was starting to be weird to see each other every day and not knowing the names."  
Yuuri was looking at her like she just grew up another head in her shoulder or something like that. For a second, Viktoria feared that she had been too eager. What if Yuuri wasn't interested, after all? Phichit had threw some comments to Viktoria that let her thought that she was, but what if they weren't true?  
"I'm Yuuri." once again, the barista's voice was interrupting Viktoria's nervous thoughts. Her voiced sounded so sweet, and relaxing. Viktoria wondered how she would sound sleepy in the mornings, or moaning underneath her...  
"Yes, I know." she replied without thinking twice about it, and Yuuri blushed up to her line of hair and looked down to her name tag in shame. The black haired woman made a face that started to show discomfort but Viktoria acted quickly. "It is really a pretty name. My baby sister has the same, but a bit different. She's Yuri, with only one u."  
The change of topic seemed like had successfully distracted Yuuri, because she was no longer looking down, and her face didn't seem as red.  
"I have a sister too, back in Japan." Yuuri answered, and Viktoria saw how she maneuvered the paper cup while she put caramel in the coffee. "She's older than me thought."  
"You lived in Japan?" Viktoria was really curious. Of course, Yuuri's features spoke volumes of her origin, but it wasn't like in America didn't live people from all nationalities.  
She was fucking Russian, dear god.  
Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, I came here for college. I've wanted to study abroad since I was pretty young." she left the Frappe on the counter before going to the pastries display to grab a chocolate muffin.  
Viktoria observed how Yuuri put everything in a paper bag, entranced in her fine beauty. She really, really wanted to take her out.  
Before Yuuri had finished leaving the bag on the counter, Viktoria had grabbed it, slightly touching Yuuri's hands while doing it.  
"T-that..." Yuuri sounded shy again, as if Viktoria's touch had startled her. "That would be..."  
"I want to see you again." Viktoria said, without a second thought. The cute barista was starting to act self-conscious again, and she wasn't sure how much of this pinning would be able to handle. "I want to take you out? Maybe we can see each other for lunch, is that okay?"  
Yuuri’s eyes opened agape after that. She just stared at Viktoria in what seemed embarrassment and pure shock. The two stood quiet after that for a few seconds, and Viktoria was telling herself that what she just did wasn’t wrong, that asking Yuuri out so openly may end those long weeks of pinning and suffering.  
“Like… like in a- a date?” Yuuri asked, as if she couldn’t believe it. “Are you asking me out on a date?”  
Viktoria chuckled, starting to feel a bit nervous, but entranced nonetheless with the girl’s cuteness.  
“Yes, but only if you want; I don’t want you to feel pressured.” She quickly added, because Yuuri seemed more intimidated and amazed than happy at this moment.  
The Japanese woman seemed to think about something, because all of a sudden her big brown eyes darkened a bit and she narrowed her pretty and thin eyebrows.  
“Does it have to do with something Phichit may have told you, right?” She inquired, and Viktoria couldn’t help but notice the anxious and worried tone in her voice.  
It was true that Phichit had given Viktoria some hints about Yuuri’s interests. The things the other girl said were never explicit but it gave Viktoria the last push to ask Yuuri out. The Russian didn’t think it was a problem, but for the way Yuuri was speaking about it, it seemed like it was a big deal for her.  
“I’ve talked with her, yes.” And she saw how Yuuri bit her plush bottom lip and started to back up, avoiding her gaze. “But I’ve wanted to ask you longer before! That’s why I come here every day!”  
Viktoria hadn’t planned to blurt the last part, but it just happened. Yuuri seemed to take it by surprise too, but this time she looked back at Viktoria.  
That was the first time she was looking directly at her eyes.  
“You… what?!” Yuuri raised her voice to an octave and quickly lowered it when she noticed some people outside the cafe, eyeing the window display and about to get in. “Are you saying that you keep coming here just to ask me out?”  
Viktoria didn’t get why Yuuri seemed so surprised about it. She was a cute girl with the sweetest voice, the plumpest looking ass… aand she sold coffee and sweets? She was literally perfect and Viktoria was sure that the shorter woman had a long queue of admirers behind her.  
“Of course; I’ve got a pretty expensive coffee maker in my apartment.” Viktoria confessed, and saw amused how Yuuri arched her eyebrows. “But it doesn’t include cute baristas with it so I prefer to come here.” She winked.  
Yuuri blinked, twice, before grabbing the paper bag from Viktoria’s hands and taking the Frappe from it. She searched for something under the counter until Viktoria saw her grabbing a thick black marker and started to write something on the cup.  
She observed Yuuri without saying a word; drinking from the image of her determined face while she finished writing in her coffee and returned it to Viktoria with a soft blush in her chubby cheeks.  
The top model looked down at her Frappe, and saw some numbers written in the back of the cup, with a tiny heart at the end.  
“That’s my number.” Yuuri explained, and Viktoria looked at her trough her eyelashes while a smirk spread in her face. “Keep it and call me when you want to meet.”  
Viktoria’s cheeks hurt because of how wide she was smiling right now. She had to control herself to not bounce because of how happy she was.  
When she went to grab the money to pay the coffee and the muffin, Yuuri’s small hand stopped her.  
“Keep it.” She said, and a tiny smile appeared in her round face. “It is on me.”  
“Yuu-ri” Viktoria whined. “I can’t take it for free; let me at least pay you something…”  
“Sh, it isn’t necessary, take it.” She said. “Besides, you’ll have to compensate me in our date.”  
And then, Yuuri made a shy wink that made Viktoria weak.  
They didn’t even had have their first date and Viktoria was already in love.


End file.
